Moon Upon the Water
by ShinyPokeManic
Summary: Zentrick was just a regular kid, in a Pokemonless world. Until he made a wish he didn't really want. Now, he has a Zoroark to look after, and things don't end just there. Folow the two as they face twisted people, death, and maybe even their own feelings.


)\=/(

Moon Upon the Water

By Shinypokemanic

The Wish

)\=/(

**_A/N: Ok... this story is going to be a little different than my other ones. This story takes place in the real world, ya know... the one we live in. Also, the layout is going to be different as well. As you can see, the name of the story and the author (me) are up at the top. Also, where these Author's Notes are now, there will be a previous chapter summary, and the Author's Notes, if any, will be put down on the bottom. Also, I apologize for the short first chapter._**

)\=/(THE WISH)\=/(

Zentrick stared out his window, looking to the night sky. He studdied the stars, trying to see the invisible lines that connected the constellations, when suddenly, a shooting star came into view. He remembered when he was a kid he would wish upon them. He chuckled at the thought, and looked down at the stuffed Zoroark in his lap. He grinned as an idea popped into his head.

Looking back up to the star, he said, "I wish I had a real Zoroark," and watched as it exited the night sky. He was thinking that the wish would never come true, and he only wished for it as a joke. He yawned and looked over to the bedside alarm-clock, and saw that it was three in the morning. Yawning again, he got up and put the toy Zoroark on the night stand, and crawled into bed, soon falling asleep.

But, in his tiredness, he failed to notice the Zoroark's eyes glowing blue.

* * *

><p>When Zentrick woke up, he yawned and looked over to his nightstand. He blinked when he saw his toy wasn't there. "Huh?" he said, looking over the side of his bed. He saw a grey-furred creature sitting there asleep on the floor. It had long arms and legs, with blood-red claws on them. It had a pointed head with a mane of red hair coming out of the back of it. The mane had black tips at some parts, making it look as though it had highlights. There were also some tufts of black fur on its chest. Zentrick stared in awe of the Zoroark; he didn't think his wish would come true.<p>

He heard someone coming down the stairs, and thought about what might happen if someone saw the Zoroark. It would probably get taken away, and tested on in some lab. He couldn't let that happen to it.

He tried picking it up, but it was too heavy, so he ended up just throwing his blankets ontop of it. The footsteps stopped at his door, and the door nob turned. "It's time for breakfast~!" his little sister said in a sing-song tone, opening the door. She was just about nine years old, and she had brown hair that went to her shoulders. She didn't have the same eye-color as Zentrick though; his were green and hers were brown.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute, Clara," Zentrick said, putting his white and black checkered-pattern fedora on. Clara nodded and walked out, closing the door as she did so. Zentrick sighed in relief. "That was too close..."

He looked back over to the mess of blankets with the Zoroark underneath, and thought of a way to hide the dark Pokemon. He pulled the Zoroark onto his bed, with some effort, and put the sheets over it again. Looking at his work, he sighed when he saw a giant, completely conspicuous lump. He grabed a couple of pillows and set them on the sides of the lump, and nodded at his work. He remembered breakfast, and hurried up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Looks like the dead can rise," Deric, Zentrick's younger brother, said when he saw Zentrick. Deric was the older of Zentrick's three younger sibblings, and had brown hair and brown eyes. Zentrick just nodded in acnoledgement, still thinking about the Zoroark that could potentionally be found sitting under the covers in his room.

"You want some bacon?" his dad asked, cooking bacon on a skillet. Zentrick looked over at the bacon, then to his dad, them back to the bacon. Slightly confused, he nodded. His dad put the bacon on a plate and handed the plate to him. Zentrick got some waffles, toast, and pancakes as well, not because he was really hungry, but because he might need to give the Zoroark some food. His dad raised his eyebrow at Zentrick's mountain of food, but Zentrick just shrugged.

Zentrick walked downstairs, his family knew he like eating down there so he could be at peace, and into his room. Shutting the door, he put the food down on his desk, and looked over at the bed. The covers were still there, and the Zoroark was still underneath them. Zentrick grabbed the covers and pulled them off the Zoroark's head so it could breathe a little easier. Looking at it, Zentrick thought it looked peaceful, so he didn't disturb its sleep.

He walked over to his door, and opened it so he could see what was going on outside. He could still hear breakfast going on, so he closed and locked the door. He turned around, and saw that the Zoroark had shifted a little in its sleep, and now its mane and uper body were exposed from under the blankets.

Zentrick walked over and sat in a chair, still watching it. It stirred a little more, ever so slightly pushing the blankets off of its body entirely. Zentrick watched as it woke up, staying silent in case it was hostile.

)\=/(


End file.
